


On The Brink

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cedric Diggory Lives, Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, HP May Madness 2016, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of rimming, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “A crush lasts an average of 4 months. Once it’s exceeded that, you’re already in love.” and ‘orgasm denial’ from Day 10 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Brink

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/32809.html)

_A crush lasts an average of four months. Once it’s exceeded that, you’re already in love._

Harry couldn’t remember where he heard it, so the reliability of the statement was, admittedly, questionable. More questionable, however, was why it had sprung to mind now—when he was tied, spread-eagled, to Cedric’s bedroom door-frame.

It had been six months. The sex was mind-blowing, but could it really be love? Right at that moment, it felt a lot more like hate, as Cedric once again pulled his mouth from Harry’s cock at the last moment. He had tried to disguise his impending orgasm, that time. Had hoped that Cedric wouldn’t notice, but no such luck. He whined in frustration, bucking uselessly, seeking a friction that wasn’t to be found. Cedric chuckled, standing and leaning in, just out of reach.

“That was very naughty, Harry. You’re not to come until I say so.”

“ _Please_! I’ll do anything…”

“Anything?”

“Yes! _Anything_ , just, please… This is torture!”

“You’d lick my arse, if I asked you to?”

“Um... Yes.”

“Let me tie you up and fuck you?”

“Yes!”

“Move in with me?”

“ _Ye_ —What?”

“Would you?”

“Yes…” he whispered.

Cedric’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Come, Harry…”


End file.
